La Eleccion
by NB y You
Summary: Ash siempre ha sido algo..."distraído"...por así decirlo, pero finalmente le llega el momento de madurar y elegir a la chica que lo acompañara por el resto de su vida y con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos Ash va a elegir entre un grupo de chicas que todos conocen y final elige una pero abra momentos para todas las parejas
1. Chapter 1

**NB: hola todo mundo**

**You: este es nuestro primer fanfic de pokemon**

**NB y You: "LA ELECCION"!**

**NB: trata de como Ash elige finalmente a su enamorada**

**You: Ash conoce a dos chicos ehem…nosotros**

**NB: que lo ayudaran a elegir **

**You: sin más preámbulo…**

**NB y You: el primer capítulo…!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1****- **devuelta a pueblo paleta…

era un nuevo día en la legión de Kanto y un chico azabache de una edad, aparentemente indefinida (algunos dicen que 10 y otros 16 ¬¬U) iba de regreso a su casa en un pequeño pueblo con nombre de dulce, pero no volvía solo, estaba acompañado de una chica de tez morena de largos cabellos purpuras…

**Iris**: hay!...Ash cuanto falta…- se quejaba la joven maestra dragon

**Ash**: ya falta poco y no te quejes tanto que tu eras la que quería venir- replico el futuro maestro pokemon

**Iris**: esa no es forma de contestarle a una dama! Hay para que me molesto si tu eres solo un niñito…-comenzó a molestar a Ash con su típica frase

**Ash**: deja de decirme así… además…TU ERES MENOR QUE YO!- se desespero el azabache

**Iris**: ya se comprobó que las mujeres maduramos primero- sonrio al ganar la discusión

Enfrente de ellos estaban pikachu y axew los cuales suspiraron debido a que ya se habían cansado de esta discusión, después de todo perece la primera que tuvieron…

**Pikacu**: pika pi…

**Axew**: axew ax..

Finalmente llegaron a una cal pueblo el cual tenía unas cuantas casas más que antes…

**Ash**: ya llegamos a pueblo paleta iris!- exclamo con gran emoción

**Iris**: no es tan lindo- dijo con indiferencia…

**Ash**: OYE!

**Iris**: ya solo jugaba- rio divertida- y…cuál es tu casa?

**Ash**: esa de haya- señalo una casa humilde de dos pisos

**Iris**: ok…- dijo como si nada caminando un poco más rápido

Ash al notar eso camino un poco más rápido. Iris volvió a acelerar el paso. Ash hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron con una mirada retadora y…comenzó la carrera. Ash iba adelantado pero de la nada iris salta dando un giro en el aire como una gran acróbata y termina con un aterrizaje perfecto volviendo a correr… a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar ambos dan un gran salto para tocar la puerta primero pero…alguien abre la puerta. Ambos caen con gran al piso de la casa pero iris cayó encima de Ash, Iris levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Ash, causando un sonrojo en ambos. Al darse cuenta de que dos chicos muy parecidos los miraban con una seja arqueada y una sonrisa simpática ambos se separaron

**Ash**: q-quienes son ustedes y que hacen en casa de mi madre?!- grita Ash a punto de sacar sus pokemon

**Chico1**: no puedo creerlo…-decía ilusionado

**Chico2**: el gran Ash kétchup frente a mis ojos…- con brillo en los mismos

**Iris**: el gran?...-se aguantaba la risa

**Delia**: Ho querido por fin vuelves a casa!- sale de la cocina trayendo jugo y dejándolo en la mesa- BIENVENIDO!- le da un fuerte abraso

**Ash**: he..hola mama- le corresponde el abraso

Delia: veo que ya conoces a nuestros vecinos- saludan los dos chicos que sonreían desde atrás- el es Nick…-tenía el cabello largo negro y ojos negros, vestía una camiseta roja y encima un chaleco sin mangas negro, unos jeans oscuros, unos zapatos deportivos rojos con detalles negros, guantes sin punta en los dedos de color negro y un gorro para nieve rojo con un símbolo de media pokebola de color negro- y el es Nico…- tenia la misma apariencia pero con cabello corto, vestia una camisa manga larga gris claro y jeans azules, unos zapatos de correr negros con detalles azules y un gorro para nieve totalmente azul- ellos son nuestros nuevos vecionos

**NickyNico**: es un placer!

**Iris**: Nick y Nico?...-con una cara de no creerse esos nombres inventados

**Nico**: mama y papa no tenían imaginación…- decía apenado

**Ash**: y porque se me emocionaron al verme?- cuestiono el azabache

**Nick**: porque eres el más increíble entrenador que existe…!- respondió con emoción

**Ash**: yo?

**Iris**: el?

**Delia**: mi niño?

**NickyNico**: si el!- le respondieron todos

**Nick**: te has enfrentado contra los más fuertes

**Nico**: y la mayoría de las veces has ganado

**Iris**: bueno eso no es muy admirable

**Nico**: esa no es forma de hablarle a tu novio, no crees?- dijo inflando los cachetes

**Iris**; el? Mi novio?!- grito en sonrojo

**Nico**: me canso de responder a esa pregunta pero…si el..-decía con fastidio

**Ash**: se equivocan solo somos amigos jeje- se reía de la idea de que iris sintiera algo por el

**Nick**: bueno…si usted lo dice Ash- ambos gemelos se extrañaban de la situación de su ídolo

**Delia**: bueno porque no pasan y comemos algo?- dirigió a todo mundo a la sala, ash y iris se sentaron de un lado y Nick y Nico del otro

**Nick**: y si nos son novios que hacen viajando juntos- no pensaban desistir

**Ash**: bueno antes de venir a a Kanto viajamos por teselia juntos y cuando acaba mi participación en la liga de teselia/unova (como ustedes la conozcan) decidí volver a casa y Iris me pidió para venir conmigo

**Nico**: y a que se debe que quería venir señorita iris- sonrio de forma insinuante

**Iris**: para conocer los pokemon de otras regiones, porque otra razón vendría?- miro de mala forma a los gemelos

**Nick**: quien sabe, por diversión, aburrida de la misma legión, que darte más tiempo a solas con Ash…

**Iris**: QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!- con un aura demoniaca

**Nick**: para pasar tiempo con lapras- sonrió de forma nerviosa

**Ash**: si, es un gran pokemon- no entendía bien la conversación…solo la parte de pokemones

**Delia**: ya está listo!- canturreo trayendo unos sándwiches de bayas para todos y una jarra de jugo de bayas naranja con ayuda de Mr. mime

**Iris**: mmmhh- señora kétchup esto esta delicioso

**Delia**: ho gracias querida, Ash tienes un buen gusto en chicas

**Ash**: cof cof- se atraganta- n-no mama iris es solo una amiga- rio nerviosos

**Delia**: hay…no otravez. Hijo siempre me haces lo mismo- se deprimió Delia

**Nick**: siempre?- cuestiono comiendo un sándwich

**Delia**: cada vez que Ash vuelve de sus viajes trae a una chica a casa pero nunca son novias, siempre solo "amigas". Hijo yo quiero nietos- exigía la señora kétchup

**Ash**: m-ma-mama!- se sonroja como tomate

**Nico**: como que una chica por cada legión, tía Delia?- de tanto que los gemelos ayudaban a Delia ya la llamaban tia

**Delia**: siempre me las presenta y cada vez que pasan por kanto me vicitan y preguntan por Ash

**Ash**: encerio?- le impreciono que sus compañeras sientan tanto afecto por el

**Iris**: todas- dice algo preocupada

**Delia**: a algunas chicas ni las conozco…había una zoey y otras que eran lideres de gimnasio y hasta una señora rubia que decía ser la campeona de sino HO y varias enfermeras joy y oficiales Jenny. Es más algunas chicas que decían ser su club de fans

**AshyIris**: Q-QUE!- Ash estaba totalmente sonrojado y iris impactada por la competencia

**Nick**: ha si las chicas- dijo con calma

**Nico**: las veremos en la reunión del sábado- sonrió al pensar en la cantidad de fanáticas de ash

**Iris**: de que están hablando?!

**Nick**: la impresionante cantidad de peleas contra gente famosa y grandes líderes y campeonas ha subido la cantidad de fanáticas de Ash y los fanáticos solo quieren competir y llegar a ser tan fuertes como el- explico

**Iris**: y porque ustedes no entrenan como él?- pregunto la chica dragón

**Nick**: ya somos más fuertes- respondió mordiendo su sándwich mientras Nico tomaba jugo

**Ash**: que les hace creer eso?!-pregunto con sonrisa retadora

**Nico**: te gustaría comprobarlo?- sonrió igual que Ash

Todos salieron de la casa hacia la parte trasera de la casa, de un lado estaba Nick y del otro lado Ash..

**Nick**: muy bien Ash que tal una batalla de tres pokemon?- con sonrisa confiada

**Ash**: me parece bien – grito emocionado

**Nico**: permíteme lanzar mi pokemon- saca una pokebola- ve mienfoo- sale mienfoo y hace reverencia

**Ash**: bueno solo tengo mis pokemones de teselia hasi que…ve pignite- sale pignite y hace expulsa un poco de fuego por su nariz

**Nico**: mienfoo usa esfera aural- mienfoo canaliza su energía enviando un ataque veloz

**Ash**: esquívalo!- pignite logro esquivar el ataque- wow eso fue veloz

**Nico**: jeje prepárate para lo que viene- apunta a pignite- golpe aéreo

**Ash**: un ataque volador?!- elataque fue tan veloz que impacto a pignite debilitándolo

**Nico**: los ataques voladores son efectivos contra los tipos lucha jeje

**Ash**: bueno suficiente, es hora de atacar. Pignite usa nitro carga!

**Nico**: vamos mienfoo muestra tu velocidad- pignite fue a gran velocidad hacia mienfoo pero él no se movía. En el último segundo cuando pignite hiba a acertar a mienfoo este desapareció…

**Ash**: pero que…

A una distancia segura Iris, Delia y Nico miraban la batalla

**Iris**: cómo? A donde fue?-impactada por la velocidad del pokemon

**Nick**: bueno…Nick les aplica a sus pokemon un entrenamiento muy duro

**Iris**: que clase de entrenamiento?

**Nick**: el selecciona a pokemones hábiles en un aspecto y los perfecciona, en el caso de mienfoo. . . su velocidad- con una sonrisa emocionada

**Ash**: a donde fue?- lo buscaba pero no aparecia

Nick sonrio y apunto arriba. Mienfoo cayó a una gran velocidad cargando su energía

**Nico**: mienfoo. . .golpe aéreo- mienfo causo un impacto tan grande que la tierra se agrieto alrededor de pignite causando un gran cráter. Cuando Ash abrió los ojos vio a pignite dentro del cráter con ojos de espiral

**Ash**: no…pignite peleaste bien- lo regreso a su pokeball

**Nico**: gran trabajo mienfoo ven aquí- le acaricia- como te sientes

Mienfoo se inclino ante Ash

**Ash**: porque se inclina?

**Nico**: está emocionado y espera poder pelear denuevo con otro pokemon

**Ash**: ya veo… yo también espero volver a pelear contigo

**Nico**: suficiente de esto. Mienfoo regresa- lo mete en su pokeball- debemos seguir

**Ash**: tienes razón- vuelva a su estado anterior de seguridad

Devuelta al público

**Iris**: me pregunto que pokemon usara Ash

**Nick**: aunque me moleste decirlo Nick tiene toda las ventajas posibles- dijo serio

**Iris**: que quieres decir?- pregunto preocupada

**Nick**: Nick conoce a todos los pokemon de ash y en su equipo sus pokemones se especializan en ataques muy poderosos- seguía serio

**Iris**: ho…

Devuelta en la batalla

**Nico**: bueno Ash, adelante elije tu segundo mejor pokemon

**Ash**: mi segundo?- dijo confundido

**Nico**: si, si no te molesta me gustaría que nuestra siguiente batalla solo pelen los mejores tu pikachu contra el mio

**Ash**: ya veo. . . en ese caso usare a…-Ash estaba por agarrar una pokeball pero de la nada salen scraggy y oshawott- he…

**Oshawott**: osha osha- se apunta a si mismo

**Scraggy**: scragyyy- lo mira mal

De la nada ambos pokemon empiezan a pelear entre ellos para ver cual peleara

**Ash**: vamos chicos estamos en medio de una pelea

**Nico**: no te preocupes Ash, que te parece una pelea de dos contra dos- el saca dos pokeball

**Ash**: bueno…suena bien!

**Nico**: perfecto…vallan!Croagunk y sky – ambos pokemon salen de las poebolas el croagunk se veía un poco adormecido y el gligar…

**Ash**: ese gligar!- el gligar era de color azul

**Nico**: asi es, lo llamo sky por su color azul como el cielo jeje- el gligar se acomoda en su hombro- honestamente no necesitaba un pokemon como el pero como perder la oportunidad de atrapar un pokemon tan raro- le acarisia la cabeza

**Ash**: woaw – miraba con asombro al gligar azulado

**Nico**: bueno que esperamos?- mando a gligar al campo de batalla

**Ash**: muy bien yo comienzo. Oshawott usa caparaconcha afilada… – oshawott agarro su concha y concentro su energía en ella comenzando a correr hacia croagunk –… scraggy usa ataque centrado…-scraggy acumulo su energía y la mando directa al gligar

**Nico**: no está mal…Croagunk usa puya novicia…- croagunk cargo su mano dándole un color violeta brillante y cuando oshawott iba a cortarlo el interpuso el ataque causando una gran explosión- …sky usa poder oculto…-gligar se rodeo de bolas de energía las cuales mando contra el ataque de scraggy causando otra explocion-…ahora acabemos rápido…Croagunck usa puño trueno…-croagunk aprovecho su distancia cercana a oshawott y le dio un fuerte golpe-…jeje

**Ash**: no creas que es tan fácil…-cuando croagunk bajo la guardia vio que no podía alejar su puño de oshawott, el lo estaba agarrando

**Nico**: pero cómo?!- oshawott uso su concha para detener el ataque y cuando ya no había electricidad agarro su mano para que no se escapara

**Ash**: scraggy usa patada salto alto- antes de que Nico reaccionara Scraggy le dio un poderoso rodillazo a croagunk- oshawott usa chorro de agua- para rematar a croagunk y antes de que Nico pudiera darle una orden este estaba derrotado en el suelo

**Nico**: lo lamento amigo me tomeron por sorpresa – lo mete en su pokeboall – pero esto no es del todo malo

**Ash**: a que te refieres – Nico estaba en total desventaja y se veía totalmente seguro de su victoria

Con el público

**Delia**: ho…no recuerdo la última vez que vi una batalla de Ash en persona

**Iris**: personalmente me canso de verlas, simpre me desesperan

**Nick**:. . . . – miraba atento la batalla

**Iris**: vamos Nick tu hermano va a perder no te pongas haci- creyo que estaba molesto

**Nick**: se equivoca señorita iris mi hermano no me preocupa, me preocupan los pokemon de Ash- dijo serio

**Iris**: vamos aunque gligar pueda volar no creo que sea capaz de derrotar a los dos pokemon de Ash- dijo algo extrañada

**Nick**: la habilidad que Nico especialiso en croagunk fue la capacidad de pelear contra cualquier tipo

**Iris**: y eso qué?

**Nick**: la habilidad especial de gligar es…que controla el entorno

**Iris**: como que controla el entorno?

**Nick**: mira…

En la batalla

**Nico**: Sky usa tierra viva!- la mirada de Ash se dilato al ver como gligar hiso que la tierra se agrietara y comenzará a explotar desde abajo

**Ash**: osahwott usa acuajet…- oshawott salió disparado al cielo en dirección a gligar mientras que la gran explosión atrapo al pobre scraggy

**Nico**: sky usa tormenta de arena- una fuerte cantidad de arena atrapo a oshawoot y entro en su agua haciéndolo cerrar los ojos lo que causo que se direccionara mal y callera en la tierra-…sky acabalo y usa acua cola!...- gilacar bajo a la tierra y se puso enfrente a oshawott se preparo para acabar con el pokemon cuando…

**Ash**: scraggy usa ataque centrado!...-scraggy salió de entre los escombros y mando la esfera d poder directo a gligar impactándolo y dejándolo muy herido-…oshawott usa hidrobomba!...- oshawott se pero detrás de gligar y con sus últimas fuerzas expulso una inmensa cantidad de agua derrotando a gligar

**Nico**: no…sky!- agarro a Sky y lo levanto de forma paternal- estas bien?

**Gligar**: gli…-sonrio débilmente

Nico: peleaste muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- lo metió en su pokeball

**Ash**: muy bien chicos!- ambos pokemones fueron corriendo con su amo y lo abrasaron- lo logramos ahora regresen- metió a ambos pokemones en sus pokeball

**Nico**: muchas gracias Ash…creo que me falta entrenar

**Ash**: pero que dices?!- Nico lo miro impactado- si no fuera porque fue una bartalla doble no se si hubiera ganado- dijo algo apenado

**Iris**: Ash!- ella salto y lo abraso y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo y lo solto- eres un niño, deja de preocuparme tanto en tus batallas

**Ash**: jeje…si creo- dijo algo apenado

**Nick**: peleaste bien hermano- puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

**Nico**: bueno…debo perfeccionar mi estilo de batalla doble

**Xvoz**: vaya Ash has mejorado – todos se fijaron en la pesona de la cual provenía la voz

**Ash**: hola Misty – Misty saludo a Ash

**Misty**: y quien es esta niñita- refiriéndose a iris

**Iris**: ha-ha aquien llamas niñita?!- reclamo indignada

**Misty**: disculpa, perdón ya no lo diré mas- dijo con sonrisa nerviosa

A todos le salió una gotita anime

**Ash**: ella se lo dice a todos pero…

**Nick**: por lo visto no soporta que se lo digan

**Ash**: y dime Misty que haces aquí?- pregunto volviendo a la calma

**Misty**: bueno…yo hemm solo vine a saludar- dijo sonrojada

**Delia**: sip, yo le avise a ella y a todas tus amigas que estabas devuelta

**Ash**: qué? Porque?- dijo algo extrañado

**Delia**: ya te lo dije. Me canse de que no tengas novia así que no te iras de viaje hasta que consigas una

**Ash,Iris,Misty**: QUE!- las dos sonrojada y Ash impactado

**Delia**: todas dicen que están en camino – le mostro a ash su c-gear con mensajes de confirmación departe de May, Dawn y otras

**Ash**: mama como se te ocurre hacer esto?!

**Nick**: de hecho fue idea nuestra- el y Nico levantaron la mano

**Ash**: porque?!- le grito algo molesto

**Nico**: para ayudarle Ash

**Nick**: usted se merece una Novia y le ayudaremos a elegir

**Ash**: hay…Arceous…-bajo la cabeza rendido, el pobre entrenador no sabía lo que le esperaba…

* * *

**NB: bueno eso es todo**

**You: porfavor dejenos reviews para saber su opinión**

**NB: esperamos que hayan disfrutado la batalla u los momentos AshxIris y para los otros fanáticos de las parejas descuiden pronto habrá otros momentos AshxMisty, AshxMay, AshxDawn y alguno que otro mas y si quieren saber con cual se queda al final siguan nuestro fic**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NB: hola querido publico**

**You: queremos darles las gracias a todos los que dejaron review y…(snif)…nos pusieron como sus escritores favoritos y…(snif) yo-yo-yo no puedo…**

**NB: tranquilo hermano no te preocupes. Gracias a todos por ponernos como escritores favoritos y esta como su historia favorita jeje vez…**

**You: como te salen tan fáciles las palabras yo…me emociono hehehehe waa…debo controlarme hehe..(snif)…**

**NB: bueno…sigamos con el fic antes que de que mi hermano se emocione más…**

**Capitulo 5**- conociendo a las candidatas…

Era una tranquila mañana en pueblo paleta y un chico de mística edad dormía en su habitación cuando unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana obligándolo a despertar…

Ash P.O.V .

Haaaa….abrí levemente los ojos para ver como hoy era un día increíble…mmm me gustaría dormir mas pero…no debo quedarme mucho tiempo ho iris se molestara si no salimos lo antes posible huwww…miro a pikachu jeje no quiero despertarlo mejor lo dejo dormir un poco mas…me levanto y veo ha…a Nico con gafas de sol y a su gligar al lado?

**Ash**: hee..? Nico que estás haciendo?- le pregunto pero el no se dignaba a verme

**Nico**: ya despertó- dijo por un c-gear- señor Ash por favor acompáñenos- me agarro la mano y volvió a hablar por ese aparato entonces la puerta se abrió y vi a Nick con un Growlithe al lado y el también traía gafas de sol

**Ash**: que está pasando?- hasta ahora no entendía nada

**Nick**: Todo es por su seguridad señor kétchup- dijo serio

**Ash**: ok? Pero quiero ir a desayunar así que si me permiten me cambiare y…-me bloquearon el paso

**Nick**: lo sentimos Ash pero no podemos permitir que algo te pase

**Ash**: y que podría pasarme?-pregunte con cierto fastidio

**Nick**: alguna chica podría venir y secuestrarlo y no podemos permitir que alguna chica que no aceptemos se su novia

**Ash**: qué?! En todo caso quien les dio derecho de elegir a mi novia?!- grite indignado

**NicoyNick**: tu mama- maldita sea

**Ash**: chicos escuchen…-conseguí abrirme paso y fui a mi armario-…no se deben preocupar, dudo mucho que alguna chica…-apenas abrí mi armario una chica con lentes de pelo marrón rizado salto y comenso a abrasarme

**Chica**: NO PUEDO CREERLO ES ASH KETCHUP. PORFAVOE DEJAME ACOMPAÑARTE EN TUS VIAJES- quítenmela no puedo respirar y me grito en el oído

Sin P.O.V.

**Nick**: alerta algien violo el perímetro!-grito exaltado

**Nico**: yo me encargo. Ve scyther- sale el pokemon y atrapa a la chica

**Chica**: NO CHICOS DEJENME PORFAVOR!-gritaba desesperada

**Nick**: lo lamentamos Raquel pero no eres la indicada- le hablo tratando de calmarla

**Chica**: después de todo lo que hemos pasado…-decía con cierta melancolía

**Nico**: apenas te vemos en las reuniones de fanáticos – a ambos le salió una gota estilo anime

**Raquel**: sabía que no nos permitirían estar juntos y por eso vine con un plan B. vamos butterfree – por la ventana entra un butterfree- usa somnífero!

**Nico**: estamos preparados. Sky aleja ese polvo –el gligar azulado devuelve el ataque y butterfree cae dormido

**Nick**: bueno si eso era todo. Nico sácala y yo cuido a Ash -volvió a hablar como policía

**Nico**: copiado pareja- se va y gligar se lleva al butterfree

**Ash**: que fue todo eso?-decía tirado en el piso

**Nick**: creíste que exagerábamos?- le ayuda a levantarse

**Ash**: pero porque yo?-decía comenzando a vestirse

**Nick**: bueno todo comenzó cuando derrotaste al tal Gary- decía hablando más calmado y guardando sus gafas

**Ash**: que tiene eso que ver?- decía buscando algo en especial

**Nick**: bueno, recuerdas a su club de admiradoras?-Ash saca su gorra se la pone y asiente

**Nick**: resulta que lo seguían por su habilidad en las peleas y cuando lo derrotaste comensaron a admirarte a ti

**Ash**: bueno pero no eran tantas chicas-decía algo confundido yendo hacia la escalera

**Nick**: si lose, pero como después fuiste a otras legiones y ganaste a varios líderes y competiste contra los mejores tu fanaticas fueron incrementándose y cuando hay muchas chicas en un lugar mas y mas se quieren unir y en cuanto a los hombres algunos son muy jóvenes y te ven como un modelo a seguir y otros quieren derrotarte para ser como tu-cuando termino de explicar ya estaban en la sala

**Ash**: vaya…-un olor a humo llamo la atención de Ash-…que están cocinando?

**Nick**: bueno…-saca una lista-…la pretendiente 1 y la pretendiente 2, están haciendo la prueba de cocina

**Ash**: pretendientes?-decia algo impactado y sonrojado

**Nick**: sip, iris y Misty – dijo con calma viendo la lista

**Ash**: QUE!Pero ellas…-Ash se quedo pensando pero Nick le llamo la atención

**Nick**: Ash no hagas esperar a tus chicas ve…-lo empuja hasta la mesa y lo sienta

**Ash**: hemmm yo…

**Nick**: tranquilo Ash ya tenemos todo listo- saca una lista- muy bien avisare a la tia Delia que ya tenemos listo al juez- se va a la cocina

**Ash**: Nick espera…-pero el ya se había ido-..ha..-en eso Nico entra

**Nico**: hey Ash que onda- saludo entrando desde la sala

**Ash**: Nico que está pasando?-todo sucedía tan rápido

**Nico**: jeje veras todo comenzó cuando apareció Misty, entendimos que había mas de una chica interesada en ti y es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que solo las mejores chicas puedan participar en esta competencia – dijo orgulloso

**Ash**: que competencia?- pregunto algo interesado

**Nico**: la competencia para elegir a tu novia!-grito como presentador de reality

**Ash**: y eso no debería elegirlo yo?-volvió a cuestionar

**Nico**: lo sentimos Ash pero ya tardaste demasiado y lo minimo que podemos hacer es ayudarte- dijo con una sonrisa

**Ash**: ha..Como quieran. Y que es eso de la competencia de cocina?- cuestiono aceptando las ideas de sus vecinos

**Nico**: buueeeno…-saca una libreta-…no podemos esperar a que llegen todas las pretendientes por lo tanto comenzamos con las que ya están. Iris y Misty te están preparando el desayuno

**Ash**: ho...Bueno?- en eso Delia sale de la cocina

**Delia**: HO! Buen día querido listo para tu desayuno?-le pregunto con su buena actitud de siempre

**Ash**: si me muero de hambre- como siempre

**Delia**: muy bien. Chicas traigan sus platillos- en eso sale Iris de la cocina con un bol lleno de bayas picadas y Misty salió con unas tostadas quemadas y un jugo de un color…verde musgo…y al lado de las tostadas negras unos waffles grises. Ambas pusieron sus platos sobre la mesa enfrente de Ash

**Nico**: muy bien Ash cual plato probaras primero- dijo con una sonrisa

**Misty**: el mío verdad Ash?- dijo acercándosele con una sonrisa

**Iris**: pero si no comes el mío pronto se perderá el sabor de las bayas-dijo con un puchero

**Ash**: pues…yo…bueno…-la elección era obvia, la ensalada de bayas de iris era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que Misty preparase pero…el n quería herir a ninguna así que…-…saben que no tengo tanta hambre jeje- está por levantarse pero Nico y Nick lo volvieron a sentar

**Nico**: pero Ash después de todo lo que estas chicas se esforsaron en preparar esta comida…

**Nick**: vas a dejarlas sin una opinión de sus platos…

**Ash**: _arderán en el infierno por hacerme esto_-pensó el joven entrenador- bueno…comeré…-ambas chicas se acercaron ofreciéndole sus platos- …los dos..-sonrio

**Iris**: los dos?-dijo algo decepcionada

**Misty**: estas seguro?- estaba igual

**Ash**: claro no hay problema – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Misty**: deacuerdo…el mi primero verdad?- volvió a la misma situación

**Iris**: no el mio – dijo acercándose mas

**Ash**: yo…los dos- agarro ambos platos y se los comió tan rápido que no se distinga cual entro primero. Pero por causa de eso empezó a ahogarse

**Iris**: hay no ASh!- sa asusto al verlo de otro color

**Misty**: rápido toma el jugo- le acerco el "jugo"

Ash sin pensarlo se tomo todo el jugo para lograr pasar la comida…

**Nick**: y bien Ash?

**Nico**: cual estaba mejor?

**Ash**: e-el mejor fue…-pero antes de que respondiera sintió como se le revolvía el estomago por causa de la comida de una de las chicas (misty duh). Ash salió corriendo directo al baño y se encerró

**Nick**: bueno…deberíamos poner esto como una victoria para iris- dijo tachando algo en su lista

**Nico**: sip- comenzó a escribir algo en su libreta

**Misty**: como que el suyo fue mejor?-pregunto indignada señalando con furia a Iris

**Nico**: bueno comenzando porque tu comida estaba quemada- dijo recordando ese plato de comida carbonizada

**Nick**: Iris por otro lado salió a buscar las mejores bayas que había y las corto con cuidado y cariño. No te confundas tu también lo hiciste con cariño pero…el cariño de Iris tiene mejor sabor-explico el hermano de rojo y negro color

**Iris**: eso significa…-comenzaron a brillarle los ojos

**Nick**: a si es usted gano esta competencia!- él y Nico la levantaron y trompetas sonaron

**Misty**: puede que hayas ganado esta competencia Iris pero no la guerra- dijo entre dientes pero Iris la alcanzo a oír

**Iris**: pues no creas que dejare que tú seas su novia eres mayor que él abuela- dijo burlándose

**Misty**: será que el de verdad te gusta niña-replico indignada la pelirroja

**Iris**: e-el no me gusta! Solo que el…-se sonrojo y fue bajando el tono de su voz

**Misty**: pues el si me gusta-dijo Misty en tono serio- y si tengo que competir por él lo haré – Nick y Nico miraban a Misty impactados

**Iris**: pues…el..-justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

**Delia**: ELLA YA LLEGO!- la señora de la casa fue directo a la puerta llena de emoción pero su emoción se fue al ver a una chica de pelo castaño que vestía rojas prendas- huww…hola May perdón creí que eras alguien más- dijo algo decepcionada pero con una sonrisa

**May**: jeje Hola señora Kétchup- saludo la castaña- y donde está Ash?- desde atrás de Delia salieron Nick y Nico comenzaron a examinar a May- qui-quienes son ustedes – pregunto asustada

**Nick**: seremos los jueces- respondió examinando su cabello

**Nico**: pero en retrospectiva somos amigos de Ash que lo ayudaran a decidir- examinaba el brazo y guante de May

**May**: a elegir que…y dejen de tocarme!-los alejo

**Nick**: mmm…tu qué opinas- pregunto a su gemelo

**Nico**: no está mal…ella será la número tres- respondió con una sonrisa

**Nick**: excelente. Felicidades y bienvenida a la competencia – saludo a May

**May**: que competencia?- pregunto muy extrañada

**Nick**: la elección de Ash- dijo en pose

**Nico**: la elección de su NOVIA!-estaba igual que Nick

May se les quedo mirando por un minuto. . .y se empezó a reír como loca, cayó al piso y se sostuvo el estomago debido al dolor de tanta risa. Nick y Nico se le quedaron mirando algo avergonzados…

**Nick**: hem…sería tan hamable de decirnos que le causa tanta gracia?- pregunto mientras le salía una gota anime

**May**: no…no..es-es solo que jajajaja que Ash jaja- pero la risa de May fue callada cuando Misty y Iris salieron de la casa para verla- he? Que hacen Misty y esa niña aquí?- May empalideció al ver a su amiga y a esa chica morena

**Nico**: ellas son tus rivales- respondió con una leve sonrisa burlona al ver como May empalideció

**Nick**: y como ellas han estado desde antes en la casa y han estado ganando puntos para ser la novia- estaban burlándose de May

**May**: e-e-esperen Misty esto va enserió?- pregunto algo alarmada

**Misty**: lo lamento May pero no pienso perder-respondió seria y algo sonrojada

**May**: y-y-y tu quien eres?-pregunto viendo a Iris

**Iris**: soy Iris y…no dejare que Ash salga con unas cualquiera…-se fija bien en May y nota una ventaja en May-…o-oye que tienes debajo de la ropa…-pregunto algo extrañada

**May**: mm? May se fija en su ropa…-ve como Iris se abrasa a si misma y mira su pecho- hooo…-pone una sonrisa zurrona- acaso estas…hablando de…-se acerco a Iris

**Iris**: n-n-no! Aleja esas cosas de mi- grita escondiéndose detrás de Misty

**Misty**: May baja esas cosas!- grita sonrojada tapándose los suyos

**May**: jeje…Ash elige no?- sonrió de forma desafiante

Nick y Nico miraban la escena de las pretendientes, ambos anotaban cada detalle…

**Nick**: bueno…Iris a demostrado tener aptas cualidades para ser una buena novia y aunque no lo admita quiere a Ash- anoto en su planilla

**Nico**: después tenemos a Misty la cual no…tiene muchas habilidades…hejem pero ha demostrado tener un amor puro hacia Ash- también anotaba todo

**Nick**: y…ahora llego May la cual…bueno..Se burlo de la idea de que se necesite una competencia para ser la novia de Ash…-dijo con fastidio

**Nico**: pero aparte de eso no sabemos nada…sin embargo demostró sentir miedo a la idea de que haya otras interesadas en Ash

**Nick**: y ella tiene…grandes dotes…-dijo algo sonrojado

**Nico**: sip…-estaba igual

**Ash**: oigan que está pasando…-apenas salió de la casa May lo abraso con fuerza apoyándolo contra su pecho

**May**: hola Ash!No sabes cuánto te e extrañado, nunca llamas- soltó a Ash el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado

**Ash**: he-he May que estás haciendo?- pregunto muy exaltado

**May**: hemm bueno…creo que me emocione un poco…-dijo algo sonrojada

**Ash**: bueno…ha-ha mí también me alegra verte-también con un sonrojo

**May**: y que es todo eso de la competencia?-pregunto acercándose a Ash

**Ash**: bueno…es algo muy complicado creo que no yo lo entiendo- se rascaba la nuca pensando en el asunto

**May**: y dime…ya tienes a una favorita?-dijo tomando de la mano a Ash

**Ash**: bu-bueno…yo…- se sonrojo y se le quedo mirando

**Misty**: oigan ustedes dos no detendrán eso?- grito a Nick y Nico los cuales anotaban cada movimiento de May

**Nick**: y porque habríamos de hacerlo?- dejo de escribir para responder las preguntas

**Iris**: no es justo ella le esta coqueteando- exigió la morena

**Nico**: perdón? Cuando dijimos que no podían hacer eso?- les respondió el peli negro

En ese momento Iris agarro a Ash de brazo y comenzó a llevarlo a la cocina…

**Iris**: ven Ash déjame prepararte algo mejor que esa ensalada- le dedico una sonrisa dulce y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

**Ash**: e-encerio! Gracias Iris- Ash sonrió y fue con Iris a la cocina

**Misty**: hay no, no lo haras niña – fue directo a la cocina

**May**: o-oigan!-fue tras ellas

**Nick**: bueno…la competencia será más dura ahora

**Nico**: esperemos que no vengan mas chicas- un sonido de timbre se escucho- ho! Es mi c-gear- hemm hola?

**Tracey**: hola chicos- saludo desde un punto lejano

**Nico**: Hola Tracey que pasa?- saludo de forma relajada

**Tracey**: solo les reporto que ya hemos interceptado a mas de 15 chicas por hora y eso en cada zona. Todos los lideres que cuidan el perímetro han reportado grandes ataques de pokemon

**Nico**: ya veo, sigan haci que no haya más incidentes como los de esta mañana-respondió de forma seria

**Tracey**: haremos lo que podamos pero nose cuanto tiempo resistan los lideres de gimnasio. Adiós chicos y porcierto quien va ganando?-pregunto entretenido

**Nico**: va parejo hasta ahora pero…bueno...hay una que va con un poco de ventaja como sea adiós

**Tracey**: adiós- colgó

**Nick**: bueno vamos a ver cómo le va a Ash – en ese momento llega Brock en un camión

**Brock**: es aquí- dijo bajando del inmenso vehículo

**Nick**: señor Brock que hace aquí?-pregunto al líder de roca

**Brock**: mis instintos me dicen que una gran horda de mujeres vendrá a este punto- señalo la casa de Ash

**Nick**: descuide…

**Nico**: estamos listos…

**NB: y eso es todo por el segundo capitulo**

**You: muchas gracias a los que nos dejaron review, nos pusieron como sus escritores favoritos y hasta esta como historia favorita**

**NB: nos vemos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NB: hola público amante de los pokemon**

**You: lamentamos el retraso es que planeamos nuestro viaje**

**NB: no por alguna región, nos vamos a rio de janeiro gente**

**You: dejando eso de lado…lamentamos el error de la vez pasada al poner el capitulo 2 como capitulo 5**

**NB: no fue muy profesional jeje**

**You: como sea…esperamos que disfruten este capitulo **

**NB: y para todos los escritores que preguntan por las parejas…**

**You: habrá momentos para todas**

**NB: eso incluye: ashxmisty, ashxmay, ashxdawn, ashxiris, ashxanabel, ashxlatias y muuuuuchas más**

**You: y respecto al factor de que en la quinta película y en el anime hay dos chicas que se llaman Bianca…aceptamos sugerencias porque no sabemos qué hacer al respecto**

**NB: pero bueno…ya fue mucha charla, pasemos al fic**

**You: DISFRUTEN!**

Capitulo 3- Ash se da cuenta

Era medio día en pueblo paleta y después de un almuerzo preparado por Delia. Ash decidió ir a cambiar sus pokemones con el , obviamente Misty, Iris y May se ofrecieron para acompañarlo y en cuanto a Nico y Nick decidieron quedarse y dejar un poco de tiempo a Ash asolas con sus chicas. En el camino ninguna chica perdia la oportunidad para que Ash se inclinara hacia alguna…

Iris: y que pokemones vas a cambiar Ash?—pregunto acercándose al mencionado adelantándose a su competencia por el lado derecho

**Misty**: se ve que no conoces a Ash—salió sonriendo por la izquierda de Ash—Ash elegirá a sus pokemones más fuertes: Charizard, Sceptile, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Infernape y por supuesto Pikachu— sonrió nombrando a los más fuertes de Ash

**Ash**: wow. Como sabes eso misty?—pregunto impresionado—que yo recuerde tu solo conoces a Charizard, Bulbasaur y Squirtle no?—atrás de él Iris maldecía a Misty y May le tiraba miradas de odio

**Misty**: nunca me pierdo tus batallas por televisión y siempre veo grabaciones de tus batallas—decía desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

**Ash**: e-enserio?!—pregunto impresionado y algo sonrojado

**Misty**: claro, después de todo tu eres muy importante para—pero fue interrumpida por la bella coordinadora

**May**: Ash por favor escoge a tu Bulbasaur—aparto a Misty y abraso a Ash del brazo y rogo con voz cariñosa

**Ash**: seguro así ve a la tuya, ellos se llevan muy bien—sonrió el inconsciente entrenador

**Iris**: y conserva a Scraggy, Axew se pondrá triste si el se va—abraso a Ash del otro brazo y sujeto su mentón para que la mirara

**Ash**: cl-claro Iris, estoy seguro que Scraggy también quiere quedarse con Axew—dijo un poco ruborizado

El camino siguió igual, con las tres chicas turnándose para llamar la atención de Ash hasta que finalmente llegaron al laboratorio donde fueron recibidos por Tracey el cual se presento con Iris y saludo a May y Misty las cuales ya conocía…

**Tracey**: es un gusto volver a verlos, pero justo ahora el profesor fue a una legión lejana—explico tratando de no decepcionarlos

**Ash**: no hay problema. Crees que podrías cambiar mis pokemon?—pregunto a su viejo amigo

Tracey no tenía ningún problema, el profesor lo había dejado a cargo. Guio a todos hasta los campos. Misty y May solo observaron los pokemons más recientes que tenia Ash pero Iris quedo impactada, era la primera vez que veía tantos pokemon de varios tipos en un solo lugar…

**Iris**: A-A-Ash atrapo a t-todos estos pokemon?—pregunto en un estado de shock

**Misty**: sip y yo estuve a su lado cuando atrapo a los primeros—dijo orgullosa—y estaré a su lado cuando continúe—eso se lo dijo al oído a Iris la cual la miro con odio

**May**: chicas no peleen por eso—ambas chicas se calmaron un poco—después de todo seré yo la que se quede con él al final—las miradas de odio se dirigieron todas a May la cual sonreía de forma retadora

Por otro lado Ash estaba saludando a todos sus pokemon los cuales ya lo echaban mucho de menos. Acaricio a los más pequeños, abraso a los de estatura normal y los más grandes como Muk y Snorlax los aplastaron (nada como el amor apache) con mucho cariño…

**Tracey**: y bien? A cuales llevaras?—pregunto mientras acariciaba a Heracross

**Ash**: es muy difícil elegir…pero…-miro a sus amigas. Vio a Misty la cual jugaba con Totodile y Squirtle, vio a May la cual saludaba al Bulbasaur de Ash, luego vio a Iris la cual sonreía al ver a Axew conocer a Gible y a Quilava—ya decidí…quiero a Squirtle, Quilava, Bayleef, Scraggy y…luego vere que otro, claro que también me quedare con Pikachu—el mencionado salto sobre su hombro

Se pasaron un buen rato compartiendo con los pokemon de Ash y cada rato Ash pasaba tiempo de calidad con cada chica, le presento su Charizard a Iris la cual se paseo en el y todos los voladores, nado con Misty y junto a todos los pokemon de agua y se recostó en los arboles junto a May y los terrestres hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, Ash se despidió de todos sus dramáticos pokemones los cuales no paraban de llorar, excepto los más serios que se hacían los fuertes y machos. Caminaron de regreso hasta la casa pero al abrir la puerta un Bunery salto y abraso a Pikachu llenándole de besos la cara…

**Pikachu**: PI PI PIKA PI PIKACHU!—gritaba tratando de zafarse de la Bunery que usaba un chaleco naranja con un corazón

**Bunery**: bun bune bunery—la pokemon aflojo el agarre y se recostó en el pecho del Pikachu librándolo de el fuerte apretón. Pikachu se sorprendió y la miro y se sonrojo al ver lo linda que se veía

**Ash**: esa Bunery…Dawn?—todos dejaron de ver a la pokeparejita y entraron y en la sala estaban Nick y Nico hablando con una chica de cabello azul y corta falda—Dawn?!—La mencionada volteo y salió corriendo para abrasar a Ash

**Dawn**: Ash que alegría volver a verte—los abraso con fuerza causando que todas las chicas se rodearan de un aura negra y empeoro cuando la peliazul beso en la mejilla a Ash

**Misty**: _"mi Gyarados te comerá"—_pensó la pelirroja

**May**: "_Venasaur te caerá encima Dawn_"—amenazó mentalmente

**Iris**: "_Excadrill te atravesara Dawn"—_al igual que las demás lo pensó

**Ash**: también me da gusto verte Dawn—correspondió el abrazo algo dudoso y muy sonrojado

**Nick**: vaya, vaya, vaya…parece que la última en llegar es la que más se adelanto—dijo mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su cuadernillo

**Nico**: y veo que con la falda y el beso no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse—sonrió notando la falda de Dawn

**Nick**: pervertido…—miro a su hermano con una ceja arqueada

**Nico**: qué?! Solo una ganara y…bueno…yo tengo un hombro en el cual se puede llorar—sonrió algo sonrojado

**Nick**: piensa antes de hablar o terminaras con una cachetada en la cara—fijo su vista en Ash rodeado de sus amigas—pero…de verdad espero que Ash no lastime esos corazones que solo lo quieren a él…

**Nico**: no hay nada que podamos hacer, debe elegir a una, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarle a elegir bien—dijo de una forma un poco más fría y dura

**Delia**: vengan todos ya está la comida!—los llamo a todos desde el comedor

**Ash**: que bien tengo hambre!—dijo emocionado corriendo y sentándose en el centro del lado izquierdo de la mesa

Todas las chicas se miraron entre si por tres segundos cuando notaron como Iris comenzaba a retroceder salieron pitando pero cayeron todas debido a que se tropezaron con las piernas de las otras. Apenas se levantaron y llegaron al comedor vieron como Nick y Nico se abian sentado uno de cada lado de Ash y todos ya habían comenzado a comer. Las chicas se resignaron y se sentaron del otro lado de la mesa. Mientras todos comían Delia entra trayendo otro un paste de chocolate para todos…

**Delia**: qué maravilla volver a cocinar para tantas personas—sonrio mientras cortaba el pastel

**Misty**: muchas gracias Delia—dijo educada mente posible

**May**: usted es una gran cocinera—alago igual mente

**Dawn**: ni mi mama cocina así—intento superar a las otras

**Iris**: usted es la madre que siempre quise—dijo con ternura superando a las otras

**Nick**: anotaste eso Nico?—pregunto comiendo su pedazo de paste

**Nico**: sip, puntos para Iris—anoto en su libreta

**Delia**: HO! Ash me encantan tus novias—Ash tomaba de su vaso cuando Delia dijo eso y casi se ahoga—pero díganme chicas, donde van a dormir?—todas la chicas estaban a punto de responder pero…todas se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ningún lugar donde quedarse…

**Nick**: no me digan que ninguna tiene donde quedarse?—las miro impactado

**Misty**: yo creí que no habría problemas en quedarme con Ash— sonrió apenada

**May**: yo igual

**Iris**: lo mismo

**Dawn**: del apuro se me olvido buscar lugar

**Delia**: no se preocupen chicas, aquí solo tenemos una habitación para huéspedes pero si no tienen problema pueden compartirla—ante el comentario las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, ellas dudaban una de la otra pero luego se fijaron en Ash el cual le sonrió causando que las cuatro se sonrojaran el mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de todas "_dormiré con Ash esta noche_"—y que me dicen chicas?

**Las cuatro**: seguro!—todas agradecieron a la señora Delia por su hospitalidad y agarraron todas sus cosas para acomodarse en la habitación

Nick, Nico y el suertudo Ash se quedaron en la masa a conversar…

**Nico**: y bien Ash?—le sonrió de forma amistosa

**Nick**: ya te decidiste por alguna?—estaba igual que su hermano

**Ash**: de que hablan?—los miro a los dos confundido

**Nick**: de que chica será—respondió con cierto fastidio

**Ash**: que chicas? De que hablan?—ellos no entendían que Ash no sabía nada de estas cosas

**Nico**: no me digas que todavía no te diste cuenta?—lo miro con un tic en el ojo derecho

**Ash**: cuenta de qué?—exclamaba algo frustrado por no entender nada

**Nick**: ahhh…bueno…te lo pondremos en forma que puedas entender—ambos guían a Ash hasta la sala

**Nico**: los pokemones se parecen a sus maestros verdad?—le pregunto sentándolo en el sofá

**Ash**: sip, todos los pokemon tienen ciertas personalidades y actitudes que absorben de sus entrenadores—le respondió alegremente debido a que era un tema que el adoraba

**Nick**: pues mira a los a tus Pokemon y a los de tus amigas—le señalo la ventana, Ash se levanto y miro al gran grupo de pokemon en el patio

Todos los pokemon se encontraban comiendo en el patio. El Squiertle de Ash estaba enseñando sus "músculos" al la azurill de misty que lo miraba con ojos de corazón, estaban Axew y Scraggy jugaban juntos, también Quilava y el Glaceon durmiendo juntos, el contacto de ambos pokemon tipo hielo y fuego hacia que saliera humo. Por último vio a Pikachu que estaba hablando entretenidamente con Bunnery

**Nick**: lo ves?—pregunto esperando que Ash finalmente entendiera su situación

**Ash**: sip, todos mis pokemon son como yo, se llevan bien con los pokemones de mis amigas—en palabras de Iris "eres tan infantil"

**Nico**: no Ash—se masajeaba los costados de la base de la nariz—mira de nuevo a Pikachu

Ash dirijio su vista a Pikachu el cual seguía hablando con Bunnery pero fue interrumpido cuando la Emolga de Iris se puso en medio e invito a Pikachu a jugar jalándolo de la pata pero Bunnery jalo a Pikachu del otro braso, en eso la Skitty de May empujo a Pikachu por delante haciendo que callera y ella quedara arriba. Después de eso las tres pokemonas se estaban peleando por Pikachu

**Ash**: porque se pelean?—pregunto confundido

**Nick**: por celos—explico algo fastidiado

**Ash**: y de que tienen celos?—pregunto mas confundido

**Nico**: de que Pikachu pase tiempo con otra—respondió mas fastidiado

**Ash**: y eso porque les molesta?—pregunto de nuevo el azabache

**Nick y Nico**: POR QUE ESTAN ENAMORADAS DE EL!—perdieron la última gota de paciencia

**Ash**: esperen…si las pokemones de mis amigas están enamoradas de mis pokemones…y los pokemones se parecen a sus entrenadores…eso significa que ellas—en ese momento Ash finalmente dio su primer paso a la lógica básica—mis amigas están enamoradas de mi…

**NB: y hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo**

**You: una vez más gracias a todos los seguidores y fanáticos de esta historia**

**NB: y para aquellos que leen esto y no tienen una cuenta, únanse y comiencen a escribir sus historias**

**You: hace poco conocimos a un chico que ha leído todas nuestras historias almenos dos veces cada una**

**NB: así que para nuestros fanáticos que estén leyendo esto**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER Y EMPIEZEN A ESCRIBIR! **


	4. Chapter 4

**NB: hola fanfiction! NB y You les desean una FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**You: estamos muy agradecido con todos los que nos han motivado dejando sus reviews y en especial a aquellos que nos han puesto como escritores favoritos, a esta como su historia favorita y a nuestros seguidores. Ustedes son el mejor regalo de navidad que podamos pedir!**

**NB: si gustan de ese fic y tienen una pareja favorita de Ash por favor avísenos en sus reviews o por mensaje privado. Haremos todo lo posible para que allá momentos de esa pareja**

**You: hasta ahora prometemos que habrá ash x : Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Anabel, Latias, Serena y…y las que nos pidan**

**NB: pero como ya hemos dicho, solo una será la ganadora**

**You: sin más preámbulo el cuarto capítulo…**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**—Nick y Nico vs las chicas…

Las cuatro pretendientes de Ash subían por las escaleras guiadas por Delia hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando llegaron se confundieron debido a que en la habitación solo habia una cama matrimonial—"no les molesta compartir verdad?"—pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se iba de la habitación, en eso llego quien traía todas las maletas y equipajes de las chicas tirando todo sobre la cama, luego se largo dejando solas a las chicas…

**Dawn**: bueno…si me permiten entrare a bañarme—la de pelo azulado agarro una toalla y¡de su mochila y se dirigió al baño pero fue detenida por May

**May**: ni loca dejare que te bañes primero, recuerdo que cuando compartimos habitación te cavabas el agua caliente ( ellas compartieron cuarto cuando Dawn estaba en competencia no?)—amenazo la castaña, retirándola primero para que ella entrara pero fue detenida por Iris

**Iris**: que acaso no ven esto?—se señalo el cabello—no se imaginan lo complicado que es mantenerlo en esta forma—dijo mientras se adelanto al baño pero fue detenida por Misty

**Misty**: las menores deben esperar—aparto a Iris pero ella fue detenida por Dawn (cansa hacerlo una y otra vez)

**Dawn**: haremos esto de forma justa—busco entre sus cosas y saco tres cuatro palillos—la que saque el más cortos bañara ultima y la que saque el más largo será primera—sonrió y ofreció los palillos a sus compañeras "jeje no perderé" pensó de forma maliciosa

Misty fue saco un palillo algo corto, May saco uno largo, Iris uno muy corto y Dawn se quedo con el más largo…

**Dawn**: SI yo primera!—canturreo victoriosa mientras Iris y Misty inflaban los cachetes y la miraban enojadas pero cuando Dawn se volteo noto que May no estaba—y May?—todas voltearon al baño el cual tenía la puerta cerrada y se escuchaba la regadera

**May**: ahhh…no pienso bañarme con agua fría—se relajo mientras se ponía acondicionador en el cabello y se acomodo en la tina

**Dawn**: esa tramposa—maldecía entre dientes

**Misty**: no dejare que se salga con la suya—miro sonriente la puerta

**Iris**: y que piensas hacer?—pregunto mirando confundida pero paso a impactada cuando Misty se comenso a quitar la ropa y agarro su toalla y entro al baño

**May**: PERO QUE!?...Misty que estás haciendo?!—pregunto sonrojada mientras Misty se acomodaba desde el otro lado de la tina

**Misty**: cuál es el problema después de todo las dos somos chicas—respondió con simpleza mientras se limpiaba el brazo con el jabón

**Dawn**: ni loca seré la ultima—se comenzó a quitar la ropa algo sonrojada y se metía en la tina en medio entre May y Misty aprontándolas a las dos

**Misty**: sal que esta apretado—decía intentando moverse sin éxito

**May**: n-no puedo moverme—decía entre dientes intentando zafarse

**Dawn**: he…chicas…estamos atrapadas—sentencio la joven coordinadora

**Mist**: y ahora qué?—pregunto a las dos chicas las cuales se miraron entre si

**Las tres**: IRIS!—llamaron a la morena la cual entro y al verlas se comenzó a reír y sujetar su estomago y tapar su boca por causa de tanta risa

**Iris**: pero que les paso?—las tres miraron sonrojadas a Iris y dijeron al mismo tiempo "nos atoramos" en eso se escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abría y para suerte de las chicas era Delia la cual venia con una toalla enrollando su dotado cuerpo y al verlas empezó a reír al igual que Iris que seguía riendo pero dejo de hacerlo después de sentir pena por sus "amigas"

**Delia**: pero que paso?—pregunto ayudando a salir a las chicas

**Dawn**: May no respeto turnos—acuso de mala gana

**May**: no me quería bañar en agua fría por culpa de la aprovechada—dijo viendo a Dawn

**Delia**: ya tranquila chicas—todas miraron a Delia—para eso venia, le gustaría bañarse conmigo en el jaccuci en mi baño?

…

Podemos ver a Delia en el jaccuci junto a las cuatro chicas

**Dawn**: ahhhh…adoro el agua caliente—decía mientras se recostaba y cruzaba sus piernas

**May**: a quien engaño, si tú no te acababas el agua caliente lo hubiera hecho yo—se recostó de la misma forma junto a Dawn y ambas rieron

**Iris**: muchas gracias por dejarnos bañar en su baño señora Kétchup—agradeció educadamente la chica dragón

**Delia**: por favor Iris dime Delia o si prefieres suegra jiji—ante el comentario Iris se sonrojo fuertemente –de hecho todas me pueden llamar suegra –todas miraron a Delia con una sonrisa, de verdad les gustaría tenerla como suegra

**May**: pero señora…digo Delia a cual de nosotras preferiría tener de nuera?—pregunto muy preocupada por la respuesta

**Delia**: por favor no me hagan elegir, a mí me gustaría tenerlas a todas como nueras—ante lo dicho todas le presentes la miraron—no considerarían la idea de compartir a Ash?—pregunto sonriente

Todas las presentes exceptuando a Delia se miraban entre si, de verdad serian capases de compartir a Ash entre ellas?...la idea de Ash durmiendo en una cama grande y todas ellas a su alrededor se les vino a la mente y…no sabían que decir al respecto…

**Delia**: pero claro que no querrían eso jiji—en eso noto a todas las presentes y las caras que ponían. Ella quedo impactada ante la idea que ellas consideraran compartirlo—lo lamento chicas pero de verdad dudo que Ash sea de los que gustan ir en manada

**Misty**: pero…usted no sabe eso—todas miraron a Misty la cual estaba más roja que un charmeleon

**Dawn**: bueno yo…no tengo mucho problema…-las presentes cambiaron su vista a Dawn la cual se sobresalto—claro…solo si ustedes no tienen problema…

**May**: al final…todo por Ash no?—las chicas sonrieron y juntas dijeron (si la rima fue apropósito) "TODO POR ASH"

**Delia**: b-bueno…si Ash no tiene problema—decía impactada por la decisión de las chicas y ql hecho de que su hijo las haya enamorado a tal punto

**Misty**: pero hay un problema –repuso de forma pensativa y todas sabían cual era—ellos no dejaran que todas vayamos por Ash

**May**: ellos solo quieren que sea una

**Dawn**: pero no podrán con las tres junta

**Iris**: ellos caerán

**Todas**: Nick y Nico deben desaparecer!—impusieron de forma decisiva y amenazante

**Delia**: pobres mis niños…pero si gustan…las ayudo—en eso las damas comenzaron a planear el plan para acabar con los guardianes de Ash

En el patio trasero de la casa Nico estornudo al mismo tiempo que Nick el cual estaba entrenando con Ash, sus pokemon erean el Quilava de Ash contra el Growlithe de Nick,

**Ash**: oigan están bien? No paran de estornudar—los dos gemelos ignoraron el hecho y dijeron que quizá alguna persona estuviera hablando de ellos. Una vez que termino la batalla de Ash y Nick en la cual Nick logro vencer a Quilava debido a que su growlithe evoluciono a Arcanine cerca del final de la batalla. Al quilava no le importo porque el glaceon de May le estuvo lamiendo las heridas y cuido de él a pesar de no estar lastimado. El joven maestro se fue a bañar y Nico se quedo afuera del baño para asegurarse de que nadie entrara mientras Nick se bañaba en su casa y cuando el término cambió de turno con Nico. Todo transcurrió normal para todos exceptuando el hecho de que saliera humo de la cocina donde las chicas preparaban la cena. Cuando le llego la hora a Ash, la hora de cenar los gemelos se sentaron a su alrededor para que no hubiera ninguna desventaja o beneficio para alguna. Delia abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando a las chicas traer una gran olla llena de sopa Delia le sirvió a todos…

**Delia**: hemm..Nick, Nico tengo unas especias especiales que me gustarían que probaran –ellos accedieron gustosos y le ofrecieron sus platos y ella les puso un poco de polvo lila

**Ash**: a mí también me gustaría probarlo—sonrió queriendo servirse el condimento pero todas las chicas le negaron

**Delia**: Ash…hem...tu eres alérgico a una de las vallas que use en el condimento—ante eso el joven entrenador solo levanto los hombros y tomo su sopa—mmm esta deliciosa!

**Nick**: de verdad? Quien la hiso—pregunto interesado a punto de dar la primera cucharada y ponerla en su boca pero se detuvo al escuchar la respuesta de Delia

**Delia**: todas trabajaron juntas—ante eso Nick detuvo en seco la cuchara y fijo su vista en las chicas la cuales sonreían mientras veian a Nico tomar la sopa con una sonrisa

**Nico**: no se que tenía ese polvo pero esta buenísimo!—sonrió y se tomo la sopa más rápido directo del tazón haciendo que las chicas sonrieran mas y tomaran su sopa. Nick entrecerró los ojos y fingió tomar la sopa

**Nick**: wow de verdad te les quedo increíble!—las chicas rieron y cuando nadie lo veía Nick saco una Pokeball y soltó un pokemon espero unos segundos y hizo lo mismo que Nico al terminar agradeció la comida y salió a tomar aire fresco—…bueno, ya puedes dejarte ver Haunter –…en eso un Haunter apareció en frente a Nick y le saco la lengua riendo—si,si de nada, dime esa comida contenía veneno?—el pokemon asintió riendo—ya veo…Haunter prepárate creo que esta noche tu y el resto de nuestros amigos defenderemos a Ash—el pokemon lo miro confundido para luego poner una mirada retadora—esas chicas pagaran por haber intentado deshacerse de nosotros

Unas horas después las chicas estaban todas peleándose entre si por decidir cuál de todas dormiría en la cama grande y el resto en el suelo mientras Nick y Nico le insistían a Ash que hiciera algo en especial…

**Nico**: vamos Ash— insistía el hermano de gises prendas con un chaleco sin mangas azul

**Nick**: te aseguro que les gustara—insistió el hermano que usaba una camiseta totalmente negra

**Ash**: duacuerdo pero…solo por esta vez—Ash salió de su habitación acompañado por los gemelos desde atrás hasta la habitación de las chicas, toco la puerta y las chicas dejaron de pelear y Dawn dijo "adelante" en eso entre Ash y muy sonrojado le dio un beso en la mejilla a May seguido de un "buenas noches", luego giró a Misty y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después decir "que duermas bien", volteo a Dawn y le dio un beso en la nariz seguido de un "que descanses", fue con iris le acaricio la cabeza y le beso la frente y le dijo "nos vemos mañana" . se dirigió a la puerta muy rojo y los dos gemelos le sonrieron y se despidieron de las chicas con una sonrisa, las chicas solo se quedaron quietas con la mirada perdida y un fuerte rubor en las mejillas

**Ash**: le dije que no les hiba a gustar—dijo enonjado mientras Nico cerraba la puerta pero un fuerte grita de algria que provino de cuatro diferentes voces, seguida por el sonido de saltos y brincos por todas partes hiso que Ash sonriera y luego se sonrojara.

Ambos gemelos chocaron los puños y se sonrieron…después de una dos horas Ash estaba dormido en su habitación y Nick y Nico cubrían la puerta. Nico estaba jugando cartas con su muy querido Gligar de peculiar color azul mientras Nick estaba recostado en la pared y sonreía mientras acariciaba a su espeon la cual estaba dormida (si, es mujer) . Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que un sonido que provino del estomago de Nico hiso que todos le prestaran atención

**Nico**: uwww—se sostuvo el estomago con una mirada de incomodidad

**Gligar**: gli?—pregunto preocupado

**Nico**: tr-tanquilo es solo….maldicion—sa levanto y salió corriendo al baño seguido de su fiel gligar dejando a Nick solo

**Nick**: bueno, ya es hora—la espeon se levanto y Nick saco al resto de sus pokemon a un snorut, al Haunter ,un crobat y un skorupi—muy bien chicos tenemos la misión de proteger a Ash de cuatro lindas chicas entendido?—los cinco asienten—muy bien, Crobat, scorupi y Haunter bajen por la casa y envenen a lo que sea que consideren una amenasa entendido?—los tres pokemones se alejan—ahora snorut tu trabajo es estar alerta y cuando notes a alguna de las chicas o a sus pokemon los congelas entendido?—el snorut mostraba miedo pero accedió temblando—y tu espeon tu trabajo es cubrir la puerta y acabar con cualquiera que quiera entrar—la Espeon se acomodo y comenzó a dormir—bueno yo ire a ver como esta Nico

No muy lejos de ahí en la habitación de huéspedes las chicas planeaban su táctica

**Misty**: muy bien chicas hoy Ash será nuestro y nadie lo impedirá, ni siquiera unos gemelos que se creen guardaespaldas, entendido?—las tres chicas asienten

Iris: pero que hacemos si alguno de ellos no le afecta el laxante?—pregunto algo preocupada por la idea de tener que enfrentarlos

**May**: tranquila el laxante venenoso era tan potente como para cavar con los intestinos de un Mamoswine . Pero de cualquier forma seria bueno ir preparadas—en eso Misty ordeno que cada una lleve un pokemon para su seguridad y cada una ira por una ruta diferente. Salieron por la ventana gracias a la ayuda del Gyarados de Misty. Misty y May irían por la entrada, Dawn por la cocina y Iris por la puerta trasera (podían ir por el pasillo debido a que estaban casi a un pasillo de la habitación de Ash pero entonces todo esto hubiera sido aburrido). May y Misty entraron con cautela comenzando a subir las escaleras, mientras subían Misty no noto como un Scorupi subía por su pierna

**Misy**: jiji..May para de hacerme cosquillas –contenía su risa

**May**: yo no te hago nada—en eso Misty empalideció

**Misty**: pero...?—sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda para luego mirar como un Scorupi salió sobre su hombro y todos sabemos cómo se llevan Misty y los insectos—Kyaaaaaaaaa!

**May**: shhhhh!—le tapo la boca para que no alertara a nadie—donde están nuestros pokemon?—miro abajo y vio como el Marill de Misty y la Skitty de May atrapadas en una tela hecha por el scorupi—muy bien…

**Misty**: mmm!—Misty estaba totalmente atada y atrapada por la tela de scorupi, May se le quedo viendo unos segundos

**May**: lo lamento Misty—May levanto a su Skitty y subió unos escalones para luego darse vuelta, guiñar un ojo y sacar la lengua—le mandare tus besitos a mi Ash—y dejo a Misty envuelta en la tela y con el scorupi durmiendo en su cabeza

**Misty**: "_me las pagaras maldita…que alguien me quite esto de la cara"_—maldecía mentalmente llorando de forma cómica recostada en el piso envuelta en tela de insecto

En la sala Iris estaba entrando por la ventana sin hacer ruido

**Iris**: jeje todos despejado—dijo en susurro mientras Axew salía desde su cabello. Pero apenas dio unos pasos quedo se asusto al ver un pequeño snorut que la miraba con cierta expresión de miedo –"_maldición_"…hola pequeñín—ella estaba por acariciar su cabeza pero el pequeño snorut se asusto tanto por su cercanía que uso rayo de hielo dejándola congelada –"odio a los tipo hielo"—la pobre se quedo congelada y el snorut simplemente continuo su camino

En la cocina Dawn caminaba tranquilamente pero junto a su piplup, ella había entrado por la ventana, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta la ventana se cerro de golpe, eso hizo que ella diera un pequeño salto causado por el miedo

**Dawn**: s-seguro fue solo e-el v-vi-viento –tartamudeo asustada viendo a piplup el cual señalaba a la puerta la cual se abrió dejando ver una el comedor totalmente oscuro, Dawn levanto a piplup y lo abraso, el pobre pokemon tenía los ojos en blanco y temblaba . Justo cuando Dawn iba a pasar por la puerta esta se cerró con fuerza haciéndola retroceder cayendo aterrorizada la pobre chica levanto la vista para encontrarse que un Haunter el cual…no tenia rostro, solo estaba flotando enfrente de ella. Dawn levanto lentamente la mano para tocarlo pero de la nada la cara del Haunter pareció y le lamio la cara dejándola paralizada en un estado de shock, muy pálida y tirada en el piso. El Haunter la miro y sonrió soltando una pequeña risita y continuando su camino…

En el segundo piso solo quedaba May la cual caminaba con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, cuando finalmente llego a la puerta de Ash pero no esperaba que un espeon se encontrara durmiendo al lado de esta

**May**: Skitty quiero que lo distraigas y lo alejes entendido?—el pokemon gato asintió avanzo lentamente hasta el otro lado del pasillo, se subió a una ventana y comenzó a maullar con fuerza sacando al espeon de su sueño

**Skitty**: MYYYYAAWWWWWW!—repetía en un tono insoportable la espeon se levanto sin muchas ganas y avanzo hasta la ventana dejando el paso libre para May pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió una presencia, miro abajo y se encontró con la espeon que la miraba de forma perezosa—"y Skitty?"—levanto la vista a la ventana y se horrorizo al ver como Skitty estaba siendo levantada de la cola afuera de la casa por un crobat, maullando por ayuda

May solo sonrió nerviosamente al espeon y comenzó a retroceder lentamente pero el espeon la dejo inconsciente en un simple movimiento psíquico

Con eso ya no quedaban más chicas y si se preguntan que paso con Nick y Nico pues…

**Nick** y el Glicar miraban con una mueca de dolor el baño

**Nico**: HHAAA…esas malditas…creo que se me salió el intestino grueso—se quejaba mientras le salía el alma por atrás

**Gligar**: gliglar gli—intentaba consolarlo

**Nico**: porque no me dijiste que la sopa tenía un laxante venenoso?!—reclamo a su hermano

**Nick**: para que Ash no supiera…imagínate su reacción al saber lo que las chicas planeaban—respondió con simpleza

**Nico**: en todo caso…quien cuida a Ash?—pregunto un poco más calmado

**Nick**: descuida—el espoen venia caminando y al igual que un gato acaricio las piernas de Nick con su pelaje—puse a mis mejores amigos a cargo

**Nico**: sabes…siempre pensé que tus pokemon son un peligro para la sociedad—le salió una gotita anime al imaginarse a las chicas sufriendo por el equipo de su hermano—en todo caso que equipo usaste?

**Nick**: use a el equipo veneno junto a snorut del equipo nieve y claro a Espeon—acaricio a su querida amiga—lo son…adoro a los tipo veneno jeje

En un lugar donde ninguna de las chicas nunca podrá llegar (la cama de ASh), el joven maestro pokemon miraba la luna recostado en su cama

**Ash**: mmm…yo las quiero a todas pero…no amo a ninguna—pensó con tristeza y culpa al no sentir lo mismo que sus amigas sienten por el—quizá pueda aprender a amar—pensaba profundamente en su situación y a cual chica debería elegir, pero más importante a cual ama?

* * *

**NB: eso es todo por hoy**

**You: este capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores gracias a el comentario de nuestro amigo Kachorro**

**NB: es cual es un hombre y no una mujer. No lo confundan porque se deprime mucho cuando lo confunden **

**You: un saludo a nuestros amigo todos los seguidores y amigos que estén leyendo esto**

**NB: lamentamos informarles que nos iremos de viaje a Rio y quizá no publiquemos por un mes, más o menos**

**You: les pedimos perdón y prometemos seguir con el fic lo antes posible**

**NB y You: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y GRACIAS POR LEER! Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
